Bluetiger0824’s 2101 Pacific Typhoon Season
Pacific Typhoon Seasons 2099 2100 2101 2102 2103 Bluetiger0824’s 2101 Pacific Typhoon Season is a below average season, featuring only 19 named storms, and only 3 typhoons. The season held the record of having the lowest amount of typhoons in a season and the second least number of super typhoons in a year. The season featured a hyperactive August, with 9 tropical storms, far above the average amount of storms forming in August. The season’s strongest storm, Kai-tak, formed in May 9. The amount of damages and fatalities this year are currently unknown. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2101 till:01/02/2102 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2101 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/03/2101 till:10/03/2101 color:TS text:Haikui from:12/03/2101 till:17/03/2101 color:TD text:Bising from:14/04/2101 till:19/04/2101 color:STS text:Kirogi from:24/04/2101 till:26/04/2101 color:TD text:03W from:09/05/2101 till:21/05/2101 color:TY text:Kai-tak from:02/07/2101 till:05/07/2101 color:TS text:Tembin from:04/07/2101 till:06/07/2101 color:TS text:Bolaven from:20/07/2101 till:27/07/2101 color:TY text:Sanba from:01/08/2101 till:04/08/2101 color:STS text:Jelawat from:03/08/2101 till:04/08/2101 color:TD text:TD from:04/08/2101 till:10/08/2101 color:TS text:Ewiniar barset:break from:08/08/2101 till:12/08/2101 color:STS text:Maliksi from:10/08/2101 till:13/08/2101 color:STS text:Gaemi from:11/08/2101 till:17/08/2101 color:STS text:Prapiroon from:13/08/2101 till:15/08/2101 color:TS text:Maria from:16/08/2101 till:18/08/2101 color:STS text:Son-Tinh from:17/08/2101 till:18/08/2101 color:TD text:TD from:18/08/2101 till:21/08/2101 color:TD text:Kiko from:20/08/2101 till:20/08/2101 color:TD text:TD from:28/08/2101 till:29/08/2101 color:TS text:Ampil from:31/08/2101 till:02/09/2101 color:TS text:Wukong from:04/09/2101 till:07/09/2101 color:STS text:Jongdari barset:break from:11/09/2101 till:15/09/2101 color:TD text:TD from:21/09/2101 till:01/10/2101 color:TY text:Shanshan from:27/09/2101 till:28/09/2101 color:TS text:Yagi from:29/10/2101 till:31/10/2101 color:TS text:Leepi from:12/11/2101 till:19/11/2101 color:TD text:TD from:12/11/2101 till:14/11/2101 color:TD text:TD from:24/12/2101 till:28/12/2101 color:TD text:Odette bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2101 till:01/04/2101 text:March from:01/04/2101 till:01/05/2101 text:April from:01/05/2101 till:01/06/2101 text:May from:01/06/2101 till:01/07/2101 text:June from:01/07/2101 till:01/08/2101 text:July from:01/08/2101 till:01/09/2101 text:August from:01/09/2101 till:01/10/2101 text:September from:01/10/2101 till:01/11/2101 text:October from:01/11/2101 till:01/12/2101 text:November from:01/12/2101 till:01/01/2102 text:December from:01/01/2102 till:01/02/2102 text:January Systems Tropical Storm Haikui (Auring) Haikui developed as a tropical depression at the west of Guam on March 1. The system continued to strengthen, and eventually became a tropical storm on late March 8, with JMA assigning the name Haikui. The system moved towards the Philippines quickly. Soon the system caused heavy winds and rain in Northen Luzon. However, due to strong winds shear, it weakened to a tropical depression on March 10. The system eventually dissipated on the same day. Tropical Depression Bising A tropical depression that made landfall at Luzon and caused heavy flooding right there. Bising killed at least 12 people. Severe Tropical Storm Kirogi (Crising) Kirogi formed as a tropical depression near Palau. The system reached peak intensity as a C1 typhoon, prior to making landfall on Southern Luzon. The system further weakened, and eventually dissipated over Vietnam due to landfall. Tropical Depression 03W A weak and short-lived system that affected Naha, Nagoya and Tokyo. Damage created by the strom is minimal. Typhoon Kai-Tak (Dante) The strongest storm of the season started out as a tropical depression at the west of the Marshall Islands. The system moved west, and reached its peak near The Philippines on May 16, causing about ₱999 million dollars of damage and killed 299 people there. The system headed towards to Hong Kong, which created gale-force winds there on May 20. The system eventually dissipated over China on May 21. Tropical Storm Tembin (Emong) Tropical Storm Bolaven (Fabian) Typhoon Sanba (Gorio) Severe Tropical Storm Jelawat Tropical Depression Tropical Storm Ewiniar (Huaning) Severe Tropical Storm Maliksi (Isang) Severe Tropical Storm Gaemi (Jolina) Severe Tropical Storm Prapiroon Tropical Storm Maria Severe Tropical Storm Son-Tinh Tropical Depression Tropical Depression Kiko Tropical Depression Tropical Storm Ampil Tropical Storm Wukong On August 31, a tropical depression formed to the south of Vietnam. It moved out of the basin on September 2. Severe Tropical Storm Jongdari (Lannie) Tropical Depression Typhoon Shanshan (Maring) A storm that stayed away from land. Caused minimal damage to the Philippines. Tropical Storm Yagi A weak tropical storm that made landfall in Vietnam. Caused about 750 thousand USD dollars in damage and killed one person. Tropical Storm Leepi A tropical storm that stayed away damage. No damage is reported and nobody died or injured because of the storm. Tropical Depression Tropical Depression Tropical Depression Odette Category:Bluetiger0824’s pages Category:Bluetiger0824’s Pacific Typhoon seasons Category:Future seasons Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future Typhoon Seasons Category:Bluetiger0824’s Future Seasons Category:Typhoons